


The night

by whitewolfbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Godfather - Freeform, M/M, Other, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewolfbucky/pseuds/whitewolfbucky
Summary: Mafia member Bucky Barnes' Godfather has just been killed, so Bucky is trying to climb ranks with his best friend Steve, who has a secret he's been keeping hidden.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> first story published here!

He was walking down the street, the smile on his face was big. It was night, the moon was high above the clouds, and it was shining down on the land. Bucky looked over towards the back alley. It was his shortcut to get to his house. He looked around before he entered, making sure it was safe. He was just half way out of the alley, when he heard something behind him.

"Barnes." A mans voice echoed out. He instantly turned around, but it was so hard to see anything. The moon could only light so much. 

"Who's there?" He asked, alarmed and looking around now. A man stepped out, in a suit. It was clean, and it fit him just right. All you could see was his face. Blue eyes, his clean shaven face, and his hair done.

"Steve...." Bucky whispered. That was his best friend. Was.

"Sorry Buck." Steve said, and shot him. Instantly Bucky grabbed his stomach, and he looked up at his friend.

"W-why?" He asked, looking down at his stomach again, before he stumbled back into the brick wall behind him.

"I hope you rest well, my friend." And with that Steve left the area, and Bucky was left alone to die. Bucky started to cry. He promised himself he wasn't going to cry when he died, but his best friend just shot him. What else could he do.

As quickly as it started, Bucky let himself drop down onto his side, and his hands dropped. His eyes were closed, and his wound was still bleeding.

That's how Mafia member Bucky Barnes — died.


	2. one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky learns the news of his god father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thank you for reading this.

Bucky peered out the window, and up at the downpour. Brooklyn had not seen a sunny day in a few weeks. Or maybe it was cause it was a sad day? Bucky felt a hand on his shoulder, and he sunk into the touch, he was heart broken.

"Buck, how've you been?" 

"I've been okay." Bucky smiled up at Steve, who was his best friend. 

Steve took his hand off Buckys shoulder, and looked out the window with him. 

"It's been so ugly out. Do you think it's because he's gone?" Steve asked him, more in a whisper. 

Bucky looked over at Steve, and gave a shrug. He didn't feel like talking, the silence was better. 

Frank — the ex Godfather who was just killed took Bucky under his wing. He was like a father figure, he helped him and mentored him to what he is now. Just before Frank passed, he made Bucky a Soldier — the third highest rank. Bucky was forever grateful for it. He looked over at Steve who was just watching him.

"What?" Bucky asked, quietly. 

"Nothin' don't worry about it." Steve smiled, and turned towards him.

"Which racket are you in now?"

"Robbery." Bucky said, smiling.

Steve just gave him a nod. Bucky gave his friend a hug. He started to walk away once they pulled away.

"Thanks Steve." He gave a wave, and grabbed his umbrella. He opened it, and started to walk down the street. His shoes were soaked, his best pair as well. He looked around, and walked into the alley and he looked at the kids who were currently playing in puddles, and eating candy. He looked back up, and rejoined with the sidewalk, and he walked into his yard. The front door was open and the window was open. He quickly walked into the house. He closed the door behind him, locking it.

"Ma?" He yelled out, as he took his shoes off, and put them away. He took his coat off, and hung it up. He quickly walked into the kitchen — nothing. He walked out the back door into the backyard where he saw his mother and his older sister. He sighed in relief.

"Hey James." His sister — Rebecca said. 

Bucky gave a wave, and bent down to give his mother a hug and a kiss on her cheek. He got back up, and leaned on the wall.

"How'd it good? How was everybody?" Rebecca asked eagerly to know.

"Well. Everybody was devastated. Robert was lookin' for ya." He said, and looked out into the sky.

"What'd you tell him?" 

"You're not ready." Bucky said, and looked down at his mother, who just nodded in agreement.

"But Buck, c'mon!" Rebecca said and turned to look at him. Bucky just shook his head.

"He's not right for you. Stop lying to yourself." Bucky gave her a stern look. 

"How was Steve?" His mother enterupted the two.

Bucky looked at his palms. "He seems okay." He nodded slightly.

His mother just hummed a little tune, and stuck her hand out for Bucky. He grabbed her hand, and helped her up as well with his sister. The three all went inside and they went their separate ways. Bucky went to his room to grab clothes, and went into the bathroom. His mother had already ran him a bath, and he undressed. He looked into the mirror at his chest. It had a bunch of scars and he initials that said T.G — 776. He quickly looked away, and got into the bath. Bucky sunk into the bath, the little bit of heat helped his stiff muscles and joints. 

-

He fixed his hair, and walked out of the bathroom when he was finished his bath. He looked over into the living room at his sister. She was clearly looking at something, so he walked over and grabbed it from her.

"James!" She yelled, and tried to grab it back. When he got a good look at it, it was a picture of her and Frank. 

"You still have this?" Bucky asked, letting a laugh at.

"Yeah. I couldn't get rid of i-" 

"Rebecca stop yelling!" Their mother yelled from the kitchen, and Rebecca rolled her eyes. Bucky just nodded, and grabbed his cigarettes and his matches and walked out to the front door where he grabbed his cigarette and lit it up with a match. He watched a few men pass by him, and wave. Which Bucky returned.

Bucky was looking at the news paper which was delivered, but nobody picked up when he noticed a shadow.

"That's a bad habit." A man said making Bucky look up.

"Help me up, jerk." Bucky asked Steve, and Steve put his hand out and Bucky grabbed it raising to his feet. He through the butt onto the ground and Steve stomped it out.

"Let's go. It's freezing out here." Steve ushered him inside. Once the two got inside Bucky made sure to double lock the door, and they went to the living room.

"You staying for supper?" Bucky asked, and Steve nodded.

"Ma! Steves staying for supper." He told her, and the two sat down.

"I've left." 

"Left what?" Bucky asked smiling.

"I went to the rivalry."

Buckys smile instantly dropped, and he just looked at him.

"What? Say something. Do you wanna join me?"

"Get out." Bucky said instantly.

"Buck plea-"

Bucky instantly interrupted him by grabbing his arm, and dragging him to the door, and unlocking it. He kicked him out.

"Buck-" Steve managed to say before he slammed the door on his face. He locked the door so Steve wouldn't try to come back in.

"What?" Rebecca said coming from the bedroom.

"He's joined them."

"He couldn't, are you sure?"

"He's turned on us."


End file.
